1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a heat conductive device for a light-emitting diode (LED), and more particularly to a forming method of a heat conductive device capable of enhancing heat conduction efficiency for transferring heat generated by an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently an LED lamp has an LED carrier mounted therein, multiple light-emitting diodes mounted on the LED carrier and a heat sink adjacently connected to the LED carrier. The LED carrier has a heat-dissipating surface formed on a top surface of the LED carrier and contacting the heat sink through a thermal conductive adhesive. Heat generated by lighting the LED lamp can be transferred to a heat-dissipating surface of the heat sink through the LED carrier and the thermal conductive adhesive for the purpose of heat dissipation.
As the foregoing LED carrier only employs the single heat-conducting surface formed on the top surface of the LED carrier, the heat-conducting surface is not large enough, the heat-conducting surface and the heat sink are fastened by bolts, lots of air gaps exist between the heat-conducting surface and the heat sink and heat generated by the LED lamp fails to be effectively transferred to the heat sink for heat dissipation, thereby leading to an unsatisfactory heat-dissipating efficiency. Hence, temperature of the LED lamp increases and the LED lamp is operated at an improper working temperature. Such unfavorable temperature condition inevitably results in shorter life duration and deteriorating performance of the LED lamp.